Trials
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: The BAU works to find the most strangest unsubs yet. Horrible summery, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, I'm back. Hope you guys like this! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight… or Emmett…. Or Reid…. Or Morgan D: **_

"So did you have fun on your date with Reid?" JJ smiled at Rosalie as she walked by her office.

"How did you know about that?" Rosalie spun around.

JJ laughed. "You two are so obvious."

Rosalie smiled. "And yes, we had a great time."

Rolling her eyes, JJ walked back into her office.

Lately the buzz around the BAU office had been about Rosalie and Reid, mostly about their blossoming romance that for so long they kept secret.

"Oh! By the way, JJ, Garcia wanted me to give you this." Rosalie said, walking into her co-worker's office and lying a file down on her desk. "It's a case about disappearances in Ohio State."

JJ nodded. "And dad wanted me to tell you to call."

Rosalie looked at her- almost twin-sister. The last thing she wanted to do was call her father.

"Rose, he's just… sick in the head." JJ sighed.

"Yeah, I understand that, J, but he will never take back those things he said about mom." Rosalie said and walked out.

"Hey Rosalie." Reid smiled as she sat down at the desk directly across from his.

"Hey Reid." She smiled and flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder.

"I had a great time last night." He smiled.

"Me too."

"Well, do you wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked in that nerdy voice Rosalie loved.

"Sure." Rosalie's face lit up.

"Okay." He smiled.

Morgan walked over to them. "Alright, love birds, break it up. Hoch's called a meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," Hoch said as Morgan, Reid, and Rosalie walked in and sat down. "This is my nephew, Emmett. He's gonna be sticking around for a couple hours."

Everyone's eyes drifted to the man who was sitting in the corner with headphones in. he looked up and immediately met Rosalie's eyes.

Something that felt like an electric shock flowed through both Rosalie and Emmett and they couldn't look away from each other. Thos caught Reid's attention.

"The case we're taking is about a couple in Ohio. They have completed a series of robberies and murders in the Ohio State area." Hoch said.

"The woman is described as thin, long brown hair, brown eyes." JJ said.

"The man has bronze-colored hair and very pail skin." Morgan said.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes." Hoch said and walked out.

"Is he usually this bossy?" a deep voice came from across the room.

Everyone turned to see Emmett starring at Rosalie.

"Well he is the boss." Reid retorted.

"C'mon Reid. I have to get a few things before we go." Rosalie said, getting up.

Reid followed Rosalie out of the briefing room and to their desks.

"What's goin' on, Reid?" Rosalie asked, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Nothing. It's just the way he was looking at you." Reid said looking into Rosalie's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, the important thing is that I wasn't looking at him." Rosalie said, giving him a kiss.

Reid's eyes where big.

"Spencer?" Rosalie asked.

"Sorry." Reid smiled and kissed her again.

"Guys." Morgan said. "Plane's leaving."

They turned to see everyone except Prentice standing on the steps, smiling at them.

Embarrassment took over Reid and he ran toward the roof stairs. With a roll of her eyes, Rosalie followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Ohio was long. Emmett was staring at Rosalie, Rosalie was talking to Reid, Prentice with Hochner, and Morgan was flirting with Garcia. Once they landed, everyone- except Rosalie, Reid, and Emmett –didn't want to get off.

"Hale and Morgan, Emmett's going with you to the last crime scene. JJ and Garcia, you two go to the Sherriff's office, and Prentice and I are going to talk to the victim's family." Hoch said. "Reid, go with Hale and Morgan."

Everyone nodded and got into their reserved car and drove off. Once they got out of the car, they walked up to the small house with crime scene tape around it.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black with the Ohio State police." A well-built man with short black hair walked up to them.

"I'm agent Morgan, that's agent Hale and agent Reid. We're with the BAU." Morgan said as all four of them flashed their badges at each other.

"You better prepare yourselves. It's pretty gruesome." Jacob said as they climbed under the yellow crime scene tape.

"We've pretty much seen it all." Rosalie retorted as they walked up the front steps.

"Knock on wood." Morgan mumbled.

As they walked, all they saw was red.

"Is that…" Emmett asked.

"Blood." Rosalie mumbled.

They walked up the steps and down the long all.

Halfway down the hall something caught Rosalie's eye. "They have a daughter?" she asked, cracking the door open.

"She wasn't anywhere around the crime scene." Jacob said as he turned around.

"Is she with family?" Morgan asked.

Jacob looked at her. "Actually, we don't know where she is…."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hoch, they had a daughter." Rosalie said from inside the little girls' room.

"Is she at the crime scene?" Hoch's voice was grave on the other end of the phone.

"No. She's missing." Rosalie said.

"I'll call Garcia. You should call her with any other updates." He replied and hung up.

"Rose, c'mere!" Morgan called from the room down the hall.

Rose walked to the parent's bedroom. The scene was gruesome. Blood everywhere. The bodies of the two victim's lay sprawled out in various directions on the floor.

"Reid determined that this was where they died." Morgan said.

"Looks like it." Rosalie said, eyeing the trail of blood that went all the way down the stairs. "Unless…" they all look at her. "Unless they murdered the family downstairs, carried them up here, then made their escape with their daughter."

"Good point. Me and Reid will check downstairs." Morgan said.

"Okay, but where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

With a smiled, Morgan gestured to the window and walked out, Reid following.

Rosalie turned to see Emmett hanging out of the window. "Are you okay?"

He made a puking noise and came back into the window. "Sorry."

"Happens to all of us our first time." Rosalie said and put on a pair of white gloves, bending down next to the victim.

"What are you looking for?" Emmett asked like a small child.

"Anything." She replied, picking up the victim's hand.

Rosalie felt Emmett's hot breath on the back of her neck and she turned her head. There he was, inches from her face. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Sorry." he said, backing up.

Rosalie unwrapped the fist and found a piece or paper.

"Reid! Morgan!" she yelled.

They ran up the stairs and into the room.

"Open it." Reid said, bending down next to her.

"She's in good hands." Rosalie read and looked at Reid.

"Most likely referring to their daughter." He replied.

Just then, Rosalie's phone rang. "J."

"Rose, the unsubs names are Bella and Edward Cullen. They have used aliases like Masen, McCarty, and the most common is Swan." Her sister replied.

"Okay. What would be their reason for kid-napping this little girl?" she asked.

"Well, let me get the family info and call you back." JJ said and hung up.

"Jacob," Rosalie turned to the local police officer. "Has there been anyone around named Swan, McCarty, or Masen?"

Jacob nodded. "Someone checked out of a bed-and-breakfast on the other side of town by the name of McCarty."

"Hoch, you got that?" Morgan said into the phone. "Alright."

The next phone to ring was Reid's. "Really?" he said after a moment. "Okay." He hung up. "Guys, the reason why they would kidnap the victim's daughter is because it was their daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"JJ, why don't you start?" Hoch said. They were at the police briefing.

"Well, these unsubs are messy. They don't care if they leave behind finger prints or blood stains." JJ said.

"Also, they're very violent, judging by the crime scenes. They don't care who they kill to get what they want." Morgan added.

"But we don't think they would hurt Vanessa, the little girl." Reid followed.

"They where last seen wearing jeans and blue shirts." Rosalie finished.

"Be careful, they might hurt Nessie, you never know." Hoch said.

"They live at 155 Allister Lane just outside of Columbus." Garcia said.

Everyone nodded, gathered there stuff, and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone pulled up to the small, nice-looking house just outside Columbus and jumped out of the cars.

"Morgan, you, me, and Rosalie will go in." Hoch said.

"No! I'll go!" Emmett and Reid said in unison, then shot each other a dirty look.

"I'll be fine." Rosalie said and gave Reid a kiss. "Promise."

Reid nodded and watched the love of his life walk up to possibly meet her death.

Morgan banged on the door and waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" a man with tasseled bronze hair and a sweater-vest. Edward Cullen.

"Get on the ground!" Morgan yelled.

Edward through himself on the ground looking scarred to death.

"Edward, what on Earth is going on?" a lady with long brown hair walked in. Bella Swan.

"Put your hands in the air!" Rosalie yelled, pointing her gun at Bella.

She complied. "Who are you people?"

"FBI." Hoch said as he watched his two best field agents handcuffed the two unsubs.

"Mom? Daddy?" a girl about thirteen said, running in.

"Ness, honey, it's okay." Edward said.

"Vanessa, I'm agent Prentice with the FBI. Would you mind coming with us?" Prentice asked, walking in.

The girl looked at her father who nodded, and followed Prentice to one of the FBI cars.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked as she climbed into the car.

"Nothing, we just need to ask you a few questions, sweetie." Rosalie said, climbing into the driver's side. Once Reid was in, everyone was buckled, they drove off toward the Columbus City Police Station.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see what we did wrong!" Edward said to Hoch as he sat down in the interrogation room.

"Hm… let's see. Robbery, murder, and kidnapping. Since when is that all not illegal?" Hoch asked.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Hoch said, slamming his fist down on the table. "Where were you last night?"

"At work. I came home around six and ate dinner with my wife, daughter, and her friend Alice. They-they had a sleepover." Edward said.

"Really? What is Alice's last name?" Hoch asked.

"Brandon. Her full name is Mary-Alice Brandon." Edward replied.

"Garcia?" Hoch turned to the glass window.

"Already on it." She replied, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Across the hall, Rosalie and Reid had Vanessa in an interrogation room.

"Hi Vanessa. I'm Rosalie and this is my friend Spencer. Could we ask you a few questions?" Rosalie asked.

Vanessa nodded and Rosalie sat down.

"How long have you known those people?" she asked.

"Since I was negative nine months." Vanessa replied.

"So your whole life?" Reid asked.

Vanessa nodded.

"So what where you up to last night?" Rosalie asked, sounding just like another thirteen-year-old.

"I had a sleepover at my house with my best friend." She replied.

"Who is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice Brandon."

"Okay, well, we will be right back." Rosalie said as her and Reid walked out.

"All three stories match up." Morgan said, walking out of Bella's interrogation room.

"Garcia, what about this Alice kid?" Rosalie asked.

"Said she was, like, totally having a sleepover at her bff Vanessa's house." Garcia said.

"This makes no sense!" Prentice said.

"Maybe it's a set-up." Emmett said from the corner.

"Right." Rosalie said. "Come with me to talk to Vanessa."

Reid, Rosalie, and Emmett walked into Vanessa's interrogation room.

She screamed when she saw Emmett and ran to the other side of the room. "Please don't let him hurt me!"

"Emmett, why would she be saying that?" Rosalie asked.

"She's a kid! I have no idea." He replied coolly.

Just to be safe, Rosalie handcuffed him and put him in a separate interrogation room.

"Mr. Cullen, does this man look familiar?" Rosalie asked, holding up a picture of Emmett she got out of Hoch's wallet.

"Yes." He replied, looking down. "He came to me home demanding money and other things. He threatened to kill us. He took our credit cards, cash, and our piece of mind."

Rosalie's phone rang. "Garcia?"

"Rose, the finger-prints found on the bodies where Emmett's and Vanessa isn't the victim's daughter. Her name is Sydney and she was at her grandparents' house at the time of the murders."

Rosalie almost dropped the phone. This whole time she was working with a murderer.

Apparently, Hoch and Morgan heard because they pulled her out the door and into Emmett's interrogation room. Reid was standing in the corner.

"You're under arrest for theft in the second degree and murder." Rosalie said as Morgan grabbed him.

"You know what the funny thing is that I almost got a chance to kill you." He smiled at Rosalie. "Remember when I was leaning over you while you where playing with the body?"

Rosalie scoffed. "I could take you any day."

Morgan and Reid smiled. "That's my girl." Morgan said as he led Emmett out.

"What do you say about putting this all behind us and go home. I still have a dinner to take you out too." Reid smiled.

"Well, the jet doesn't leave for three hours and I'm starving." Rosalie returned the smile.

"Well, let's go now." Reid smiled and took Rosalie's hand as they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Rosalie asked. "You look nervous."

"I just really wanna ask you something." Reid replied.

"Okay." Rosalie smiled her sweet smile.

Reid took a deep breath and walked over to Rosalie, getting down on one knee. "Rosalie, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Spencer!" Rosalie felt tears in her eyes. "Of course."

Reid smiled, slipped the ring on her finger, and sat back down in his chair.

"Let's go." She smiled and got up. They walked out and walked out.

As they walked out they heard the waiter say, "That's the first time anyone's gotten engaged at Mario's Pizza."

When they got to the jet, Rosalie was bursting with excitement. "Reid and I are engaged." She blurted.

"Well it's about time." everyone, even the pilot, said in unison.

JJ smiled and got up. "Congrates, sis."

Rosalie smiled and hugged her sister.

After all the hug and congratulations- even a "You better take care of my girl" from Morgan- they sat down and finally went home.

_**The End!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Right now I'm working on a Twilight/Dear John crossover and a Twilight/Crazies cross-over. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this, but it depends on when I get done the other ones I'm working on. Sooo leave me some love (or hate)! **_


End file.
